In Laboratory A, Drs. Eccles, Taborikova and Scheid will be continuing with their study of the cerebellar nuclei using inputs from cutaneous mechanoreceptors and also from stimulation of various nuclei of the brain stem. In the further extension of this work the projection from the fastigial nucleus will be studied, particularly in relationship to the reticular nuclei to which it is known to project. In this way we hope to secure information on the further stage of the dynamic loop operation of the cerebellar cortex which has been under intensive investigation for the last few years. During the last year we have been concentrating on the projection from the cerebellar cortex to the fastigial and interpositus nucleus and also on the excitatory background provided to these two nuclei from the lateral reticular nucleus and the inferior olive. The on-going project is to study the various target neurones to which the fastigial and interpositus are known to project on anatomical grounds, namely the reticular nuclei and the red nucleus. Finally, investigation will move to the descending pathways of the spinal cord and their action upon motoneurones. There will have been a systematic study of all segments of the pathways involved in the postulated dynamic control that is exercised by the cerebellum. Drs. Allen and Ono and Mr. Robert Frankel in Laboratory B will study the inputs to the cerebellar hemisphere and dentatus from the sensorimotor cortex, considering the significance of the inputs via the various pre-cerebellar relays. In a few months, we plan to extend the study to primates because of their better developed motor cortex. These investigations on the control of movement from higher centers of course are of vital importance in relation to the understanding and treatment of all disorders of movement. Our investigations are very much used and appreciated by those concerned in advancing neurology.